


Owen's Christmas

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Not Beta Read, Short, otp, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Christmas was different this year
Relationships: Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Torchwood Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Owen's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet, I do love these two

Little bits of snow landed against the large windows of Owen's flat. They left a soft splatting noise as they collided and exploded on the glass.

A low hum of music floated around the room, probably one of the well-known, well-hated, and well-played Christmas songs. It was too faint to tell. A small length of fairy lights ran across one of his walls, a warm golden glow emitting from the fifty or so bulbs.

A tree sat in the corner beside the TV. It was covered in tinsel, baubles, and beads. A deep red against a forest green. It fit well with the modern interior design. Owen wasn't much for Christmas, no one really to spend that time with. No Katie anymore, Gwen had Rhys, Jack had Ianto. And he'd hung up his hat with scouting the town for the most willing man or woman to spend the night drunkenly tumbling about before shoving them away before it was light again.

This year it was different.

He wasn't alone. Sat under the tree, almost like a gift itself was Toshiko. A box in front of her crossed legs with wrapping paper splayed out across the floor. She wore a tacky Christmas jumper but so did Owen. She looked up, a tiny smile creeping up on her lips as she caught Owen’s eye.

He couldn’t help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
